


First Punishment

by Kink_Fiction (Eithne_Crawford)



Series: The no descriptions series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, D/s, Dom POV, Domination, Gags, Light CBT, M/M, Praise, Pulgs, Punishment, S&M, Submission, Temperature Play, verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithne_Crawford/pseuds/Kink_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Boy was bad. He gets punished. Same experimental style as last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You disappointed me, baby boy. I know you didn't mean to, and I'll forgive you. But first I need to show you the true extent of my unhappiness. You've been such a good boy up till now but I can’t let you think that you can get away with this behavior. You disobeyed me when you went against my instructions. I get that you don’t understand why it’s such a big deal that you didn't complete your new schedule but that’s because you don't understand what these tasks are meant to do for you, but that’s because that’s really not your concern to know. I know why I gave you these tasks and what they are supposed to teach you. You gave yourself over to me and I’m reforming my property. That is all you need to know.

However. You have been so good so far. You’ve completed my hygiene regimen down to the letter, even though I know you don't like cleaning yourself on the inside and you think shaving is a waste of time. But you know you feel closest to me when you're clean and smooth, when you’re in bed at night I know you lay there, content with my control even when I’m not there.

I also know that you've done all your stretching. I've got a friend that goes to your gym, he’s seen you in the yoga class in your snug pants. He tells me that he had to look really hard to see your cock cage, in case you were worried about that. I’ll get you yoga pants better suited to my liking soon, what use is wearing ornaments if no one can see them, right? You'll wear them, won't you? I know you will because I know you try so hard to be good for me.

Maybe that’s why I’m so upset you've decided to be bad. It’s a poor reflection on me, after all, it’s not like I’ve given you much incentive to be obedient. Don’t worry, I’ll change that. I can't have you thinking that you need to fight for control with me. You’ll know you’re mine when I’m done with you, baby boy.

Now for your punishment, I will admit that a beating is a bit much this time. You only disobeyed once and you told me about it. Honesty is always the best policy, if you tell me what you did wrong I can fix it. If you lie to me, the punishment is going to be much worse when your misbehavior comes to light. I’ll always be fair to you, but you need to be corrected, remember that.

That blindfold is not going to let you see what I’m doing to you, so I’ll tell you what I see fit to tell you. Lean forward, baby boy. Good pet. Now I’m attaching shot glasses over your nipples with duct tape. Lean back now and I’ll attach your wrist cuffs to your ankle cuffs. Can’t have you leaning forward again, can we? I see you've felt the ice in the glasses. These cups are going to stay on till the ice melts then I’m going to take them off and replace the ice. I might do this a few times until your little nipples are good and numb.

I’m attaching an ice pack to your little locked cock and balls. It’s going to take some time to melt so I shouldn't have to replace it. I’m beginning to think that I should have a gag in you at all times. The small noises that leak out are just divine.

Let’s see… I've got the ice on your nipples, the ice on your cage, blindfold, tied up… Why do I feel I’m missing something? Oh. I forgot the most important one of all, don’t go anywhere!

Trembling already, baby boy? You haven’t even started yet. Ha, if you could see how you jumped at that. Cold lube squirted straight in to your hole, and what do you think it’s going to be followed by? The plug will warm up faster than anything else, pity. Get back here, stop trying to get away from the plug, your hole is hungry. See, you’re trying to roll away from it and the plug goes in like it was make just for your hole. Now we’re starting your punishment. It’s time to wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re hanging in there so well. Soon we can start the next part of your punishment. What? Did you think that you were just going to get a little cold and I was going to be satisfied that you learned your lesson? Relax. I’m taking off the shot glasses. Ouch, good thing you shaved or that would have really sucked. Now the ice pack, it’s all good and numb, right?

Look at you, told you yoga would come in handy. If you could only see the perfect arch your back just made when I put these nipple clamps on you. Let’s if you can do that arch again when I put these clothes pins on your balls. How many do you think you can take? I’m putting 3 on each ball to start.

Breath. Do you need me to take out the gag? You must really like the gag if you don't even want me to give you a break for air. You don't have to do anything but endure now. Just relax, you've shown me that you want to be good for me. Let yourself float and breath for me, we're just going to sit here awhile.

Better? Then let’s continue. I want to see how far I can turn your nipples; this one almost goes half way! Look at that, do you think I can make it go further? How about this one? It doesn’t want to turn as much as the other one… We'll definitely be working on that in the future. Which is worse, the turning or the pulling? Look, if I pull them towards each other I can almost make them touch. You sound so pretty when you cry with a gag in between your pretty lips. You were just made to have your lips wrapped around anything I want to put between them.

How far do you think I can make the skin on your ball stretch? I’m going to start with an inch and go from there. When will you figure out that you can’t get away from me when I have you? Struggle all you want, it’s just pulling on the pin more.

If you keep breathing like that you’re going to pass out. Crying isn't going to help that. Feel everything I’m doing to you and know that you're making me happy. Your pain is pleasing me. You are pleasing me. Stop fighting the sensations I’m giving to you, and make yourself better for me. Accept my control, my dominance, my passion. Let them run through you and burn away all your reluctance. Endure this pain and it will become pleasure.

Are you calm now? Good boy. Such a good boy for me. Those nipple look like they are done. You’re beautiful when you squirm. I’ll have to use clamps more often if this is how you look when I play with them after. Now your clothes pins, you sound agonized. How did I miss how perfect you look when you’re in pain for me? I’m not going to let myself forget that again.

I've taken off your cuffs, stretch out for me. Your circulation looks good, I’ll rub your ankles while you drink. You can take out the gag… you want me to take it out? That’s a good sign, baby boy. You’re learning that I’m the one that’s in control of you. It’s natural that I'm the one you look to when we wind down; it’s what I want you to learn. Now drink slowly, can't have you getting sick.

Get up on your hands and knees; I’ll change out your plug. This one’s new, it’s better to sleep in. Is it more conformable than the one I sent you home with last time? Good. When you have a problem like that you should tell me, I want to shape you to be mine, not hurt you. Thank you for telling me, and you’re so good that you used it anyway even though it wasn’t comfortable. You are such a good boy.

Now it’s time to rest. After you fall asleep I'll turn out the lights and take off your blindfold. I know how hard light is on your eyes after you've been in the dark for a while. Just rest, my darling boy, I’m going to stay right here with you. I’m right here and you took your punishment so well, rest and know that I forgive you. I forgive you because I know that you’re going to try harder, and you are going to be better, and this lesson will stay with you always. You are such a good boy for me. Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I really like this writing style. It's difficult at times and there were a few thing that I wanted to put in that I couldn't make work, but I like how it flows.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta-ed so if you see errors that I missed don't be scared to call them out. 
> 
> As always, if you feel like I missed any tags or warnings don't be afraid to let me know.


End file.
